


Don't Try This At Home

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, FIREBALLS, Gen, Inspired by a videogame, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Whumptober 2020, dad is a chemist, grandma is a biologist, grandpa is a physicist, mentions of Kuroo Tetsurou's family, naturally kuroo goes for biochem, oya oya oya, science gone wrong, science squad, vlogs, whumptober day 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Kenma vlogs some of Kuroo’s experiments. It does not go as planned.Whumptober Day 15 - Science Gone Wrong
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	Don't Try This At Home

“KENMA! ARE YOU FILMING YET?!”

The camera swings wildly back and forth and I sigh, adjusting it back to its original position on the tripod. 

“Yes, Kuro,” I say blandly. I’d much rather be inside playing on my PSP, but Kuro dragged me outside to film him doing...something in Moriko-san’s garden. I should probably not feel concern, but this is Kuroo Tetsurou we are talking about. Certified nerd and volleyball idiot. If he’s not playing volleyball, he’s doing experiments. And unfortunately, making me do them with him.

After all, he lives with his father and father’s parents and they’re all scientists. Moriko-san, his grandmother is a biologist and Yasuo-san, her husband and Kuro’s grandfather, is a physicist. Their son, Tetsuya-san, is a chemist. Kuro unfortunately likes all of those things, so his experiments are particularly risky. 

But back to the point, I suppose. It’s early on a Sunday morning and we don’t have practice, so Kuro dragged me over to his house to do some experimenting, though _what_ we’re testing is not something he’ll tell me. Damn rooster-head.

”Why are we in your grandmother's garden?” Usually, Kuroo avoids this place, so I’m confused. But he’s smiling at me like he’s got another horrible plan up his sleeve and I shudder at him. “Stop being weird!”

“Oh no. _You_ stop being weird. We--” he says, voice sickly sweet, “are going to do an experiment,”

“An experiment,” I repeat, suspicious of Kuroo’s intentions with it.

“Yes. and _you_ will be my lovely assistant and film this for me.”

I sigh again. “Fine,” and set up the camera in a corner of the yard to get the best and widest angle. Kuro’s dad and his grandparents aren’t home, which is good. Tetsuya-san and Yasuo-san and Moriko-san are generally fine with Kuro experimenting, but something tells me they won’t like whatever this experiment that Kuros planning is going to be. Kuro calls me a worrywart and I scoff. 

“Better to be worried and right than not care and be wrong.”

“So you _do_ care! Ha!”

“Tch...didn’t say that. Anyways, what’s this experiment?”

Kuro smiles widely and I back up to capture his wide smirk. “Cornstarch fireballs. Found a guide online and everything, so honestly, I’m super duper stoked to do this.”

“And something’s going to go wrong,” I say, unsurprised.

Kuro shrieks, blushing heavily. “N-Nothing will go wrong!” he protests.

The camera adjusts again and I huff, “Yes, something will. Can’t you do it inside? It’ll be more contained.”

Kuro laughs sheepishly. “I would but Tou-san banned me from experimenting inside, which I don't really get either since he’s a chemist and everything and chemists work _inside buildings,_ ”

“Yeah, that’s true,” I say. “But you also nearly burned down your entire house.”

“Don’t remind me!”

“Oh, shush! I can do that if I want to!”

“Hmph…”

Kuro pouts and goes back to working on his experiment. From what I’ve noticed so far, he seems to be planning to make...actually I _don’t_ know what he’s going to make. There's too many ingredients spread on the table for me to make heads or tails of this. 

_Why would he need cornstarch if he’s not making one of his oobleck things?_

“They’re called non-Newtonian fluids!” shouts Kuroo. “And no, I’m not making one of those,”

I glare at him. “How did you know what I was thinking?”

Kuro smirks, “You give me less credit than I deserve. We’ve been best friends since I was eight and you were seven. Gimme some of that!”

I wrinkle my nose. “No. If it’s not one of those ‘fluids’,” and I make air quotes, “then what _is_ it?”

Kuro smiles devilishly and for a second, his bedhead makes him look even more like a demented rooster than usual. “Fireballs.” he says.

“Fireballs? In Moriko-san’s garden?” _Is he serious?!_

“Yep!! That’s why Tou-san won’t let me do it inside, come to think of it.”

“I can see why.” I say blandly. “But what made you even think of fireballs in the first place?”

Kuro blushes and averts his eyes from the camera. “Uh...it’s kind of embarrassing,” he admits. “B-but you know, you’re always playing _Super Mario_ or something, and I saw those fireballs and I wanted to try a couple ways to make them!”

“Oh, so is that why you want me to film you doing this experiment?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

And Kuro laughs his strange hyena laugh and I smile back. “All right, fine. But nothing better get burnt, Moriko-san will have your head,”

“I know Baba will have my head, but eh, she’s just as bad as Tou-san is with his experiments,”

“All right, if you say so.”

Unfortunately for Kuro, I was proven right. His first cornstarch fireball did not, in fact, work. Or rather, it worked _too_ well. The fire department is here to deal with the fire in Moriko-san’s garden, and Kuro is receiving the tongue-lashing of a lifetime. Moriko-san and Yasuo-san and Tetsuya-san permitted me to record all of it.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, that was _very dangerous_ , young man!”

“B-But Baba! I can’t do that in the house, besides, you and Tou-san banned me from experimenting inside!”

“And with good reason,” says Tetsuya. He looks very similar to Kuro, only much taller and older. “If you did this in the house, it would have burned down entirely!”

Kuro grumbles. “Tou-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

“Tetsuuuuuuu,” teases Tetsuya-san.

Kuro huffs and curls into himself. He’s got some minor burns on his face, but his hands got the brunt of the explosion, so they’re wrapped in bandages. He looks even more like a demented chicken now.

“Kenma! I’m not a demented chicken!” wails Kuro. 

Moriko and Yasuo both snicker at their grandson. “Tell that to your Baba’s flowers,” says Yasuo wisely, pointing at the charred remains of a tulip garden, destroyed in one fell swoop by Kuro’s fireballs.. 

Kuro huffs. “Yes, Jiji. Sorry Baba, sorry Baba’s tulips.”

Moriko-san smiles. “Apology accepted. Now apologize to Ken-chan, the poor boy looks like he’s going to explode with rage.”

Unfortunately for Kuro, she’s right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Don't Try This At Home by trixie_moon and Fanfiction_King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947633) by [StylinandProfilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinandProfilin/pseuds/StylinandProfilin)




End file.
